The Day You Caught My Eye
by GGLauren
Summary: An adventurous story that will take you into Dan Humphreys’ shoes for one moment. What were his thoughts going through his head when he met the girl of his dreams, Serena Van der Woodsen? Experience it first hand. First date and kiss included. D/S tale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction story, and hopefully more to come! Please review in order to tell me what you think. Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**Storyline: A adventurous story that will take you into Dan Humphreys' shoes for one moment. What were his thoughts going through his head when he met the girl of his dreams? Experience it first hand. First kiss included.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dan, you only started talking to Serena about a month ago and you're already going more nuts than you did before you met her." Jenny said, in an awkward slash annoying tone that I always hated. I always tell myself that she'll go crazy over that person someday.. Oh wait, no she won't. Cause I'll pound the boys' face in if he touches one finger on her.

"Well I'm not going to take a lame-ass opinion from a child." I said. The 'child' remark always pisses her off.

"Um, excuse me if you have looked on my birth certificate I am 14 years old. Now I am advising you to shut your mouth." she said in a cocky, but defensive tone.

"Um, excuse me but if you have looked on _my _birth certificate it says I am 17 years old. Meaning, I am older than you. Which _also _means you don't get to talk to me like that." I mocked her.

"Ugh! Just go away!" Jenny screeched as she was walking out of my room. She's telling _me _to go away when I'm in my room while _she's _walking away? I bursted out laughing at the thought of that. "IT'S NOT FUNNY DAN!" Oh my God.. I think that voice just earth shook the damn loft.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" I shouted in between giggles. I felt immature after that point.

(Next day)

Who knew a 17 year old boy could feel such a stomach twist after going to the same school since grade 9. It was just one particular girl that made such feelings occur. The way her golden blonde hair glowed throughout the halls, her infectious smile that made every guy turn their heads, her swag that made her hips swirl. I could go on. She was perfect and if not, damnit she was _almost _perfect.

St. Jude's was filled with painted faces. Not _literally_, but everyone had two sides of each other. Here I am, an average Williamsburg boy, not Brooklyn, Williamsburg with all of these stuck-up Upper East Siders of New York City. Sounds _so _glamourous. Not really. I never really fit in with that crowd. Nor do I want to. I guess if Serena was apart of it I might as well fit in _some _respect for these people. Maybe they didn't work for their money, but at least their family did.

Lunchtime. Ooh my favorite time of the day. I guess I just found out later on in this high school life that I do kind of care what people think. No one really wants to sit alone at a stone table and eat a tuna sandwich plus an apple juice box. It's alright though. I've learned to just ignore Blair Waldorfs' arrogant occasional glares across the court yard.

Then a soft, but friendly voice lurked up from behind me.

"Hey Dan!" she said.

Holy mother of pearls, I think I just choked on my juice. What is she– why is she– she is _she_! Dan, calm down. It's just Serena Van Der Woodsen talking to you. Now why did that thought make me more nervous?

"H-hey Seren-a!" I said just a little too loud which left a surprising blush from Serena's face.

"So what are ya up to? What class do you have next?" she said in an uplifting but relieving tone.

"Oh, um, English. How about yourself?" I'm _actually _doing good so far. Someone get me a damn award for holding myself together for this long.

"French. Not my finest subject, but I get it done. Say, do you wanna go out to a movie sometime? It'll be just you and me this time. No fashion shoot, Blair, rooftop, or clothes. I promise." Her pearly white teeth glistened through her smile that would bring any man to his knees. A movie? A _movie_? That's it? No reservations at a 5 star restaurant with meals that are $40.00 and more? Dad was right, "both feet, Humphrey."

"Yeah, sure! I mean, I'll probably plan something after that to make it more interesting." Now why did that come out wrong? Dear God, not _yet_! I am referring to a Billiards club just two blocks from the loft.

"Ooh, so is a movie too boring for you, Lonely Boy?" Serena said in a giggly tone.

"Well, I mean all you do is sit in a uncomfortable chair for 2 hours and watch. I love movies and all, but I'd rather prefer to focus on my date." I said in my best flirty tone. You're an amateur, Humphrey.

"Well I am flattered, Humphrey. You got more class than I thought!" Serena laughed after finishing her sentence. "Pick me up at 7 tonight, okay?" she added.

"Hmmm.. It is a Friday. I guess I could make time for you." I replied in a slightly arrogant, but fun tone.

"Oh, okay Mr. Cocky! But you better or I'll come runnin' after you." She said with a wink.

"It's a date then. I'll meet you at the Palace lobby at around 6:45ish? Just so we'll have time to pick a movie before we go in. I think I have the perfect place to hang out at after the show. It involves a cab ride from Manhattan to Brooklyn. No more information after that." I ended with a smurk.

"Aye, aye, Mr. Humphrey." Serena squealed in a happy tone. She was actually excited for a date with _me_.

Just then I felt a warm embrace around me and then a soothing, soft small spot was pressed on my cheek. I quivered. That's the _second_ time this week- a hug and a kiss.

"See you tonight, Dan." she said, excited and walked away in perfection.

Maybe my lunches wouldn't be so bad after all.

**There's my first chapter, folks! Please read and review! I promise I will update soon!**

**- GG_Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Family drama, exams (a month ago, I know) etc. etc. But I'm back now to finish this story. It will probably be about 5 chapters or so then I end it. Can't drag a first date on for too long, right? Plus, I got a HUGE plot for my next story as well. Keep in tune for that, it's worth waiting for. No hints yet, cause it will be up in the next 6 days or so. Gotta plan it ****J Anyways, ENJOY! **

**NOTE: This chapter is just building up to Chapter 3, which will be the best chapter, I can assure you. This is the preparation of their amazing date J**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flasback to Thursday, the night before..**

_Why you gotta leave me so blue, baby why can't you see I'm the only for you_

_You can search the world over, but you'll never find another so true_

_Cause if you're lookin' for love, I'm standing right in front of you_

I sighed after hearing the lyrics of such a relevant song in my life. After scrolling through my iPod nano I finally found that song I needed to hear. It was called "Standing Right In front Of You" by some country guy named Keith Urban. Never heard of him before, but the song speaks my feelings. I just hope that golden blonde, sky blue-eyed girl feels the same. She _has _to.

"Dan, supper's ready." Jenny nudged and shouted to me, which shook me as I must have drifted off into a day dream. Why can't people just leave people to their own personal thoughts instead of waking them at the exact wrong time? And it's _always _at the perfect timing, too.

"Dan!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming, holy shit!" I said, clearly making the perfect point of irritation in my voice.

"Okay.. Holy crap. " Jenny mumbled as she walked out of my room.

**Present**

Okay, okay, Humphrey. You got exactly 2 hours to make of the perfect date for none other than Serena Van Der Woodsen. Gotta think of something, and fast.

"Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv… Vvvvvvvvvv.." my cell phone made the most perviest vibrating sound ever. Who couldn't be calling me? "Serena." I shrieked after looking at my caller ID.

"H-hello?" Great entrance to a conversation, Dumpty.

"Dan! I know I may sound dumb but, is this movie going to be formal or just a casual one?" cooed the golden bombshell.

"Uhhh-mmm.." SPEAK, Humphrey, SPEAK.

Then a different, perfect idea popped into my head. Yes. It's perfect!

"Just.. wear whatever you feel comfortable, but I'm suggesting nothing too fancy." Phew.

"Okay, see you in a bit!" Serena flirtatiously cheered and the phone clicked signifying of the call ending.

I _really _got to step up my skill when I talk. I think tonight will be a perfect way.

Let's scratch the movie, and go for something more groundbreaking. She won't mind, I hope..

I sprinted into the kitchen from my room.

"Jenny! Jenny, I think I know the perfect place to bring Serena on a perfect date."

"Oh yeah? I thought it was a movie?" she asked confused.

"I'm scratching that, I'm thinking' you and I's secret place by the lake outside of New York."

Jenny's jaw dropped. "Dan.. Will she really like that kind of stuff because last thing I remember Serena was from the Upper East Side, not the Outback." she said sarcastically.

"We can only try, right? Last time I checked, I needed to take risks. So.. This is Daniel Humphrey taking a risk." I said with a bonus of a wink and darted back into my room. While on the way I stopped by our main bathroom to turn the shower on.

_5 minutes later.._

I slipped out of the shower and put on my best, but most comfortable attire; a white v-neck t-shirt, Levi original jeans, and my Italian loafers. Where we are going is not worth a precious Chuck Bass tuxedo to get dirty.

"Dad, I'm going to need $100 for cab money." I said, rushing.

"Alright Dan, do you also want a limo with that along with a nice champagne from the Palace?" Rufus said with very much sarcasm.

I raised my eyebrows in irritation.

"$100 it is.. But that's it. I'm not Bart Bass, you know." Dad assured me.

Didn't I already know this?

"Yes, I know, dad and I appreciate it. Thank you."

"That was going to groceries!" he shouted from the couch.

I saluted and went out of the door like a rocket.

It was now 6:20pm.

"TAXI!" I yelled and was successful in hauling a yellow car down.

_25 minutes later.._

5 minutes early. Phew.

Knock, knock..

I waited for a few seconds, fiddling with my feet.

The door opened and shone the most beautiful girl that I truly respect and cherish.

"Hey!" I said and smiled. I think I'm getting a bit better at this..

"Hey you! Just give me a sec. Come in!" Serena once again cooed in her perfect voice.

"There's gonna be a _slight _change in plans. I want to take you somewhere really special and romantic and peaceful and.. Um and everything. It just involves a 50 minute cab ride out of town near the Hamptons. If that's okay with you. I mean, if it isn't, we can always settle for our original plan.. Which was a movie. We should make sure if your mom is okay with that. I hope she is. Just let her know that your safe with me." I majorly rambled but was put to a pit stop from a one finger touching my lips that were already pursed. Serena's finger.

Just a nervous tick I had.

Serena giggled.

"Dan, it's completely fine. I trust you." she said, giving a reassuring smile.

"I ramble way too much when I'm nervous. Just keep that in mind for the rest of the night."

"Our night." she whispering, ending with a flirtatious smile.

Ohhh nelly.

_5 minutes later.._

We made our way down and out of the Palace lobby and into a cab.

"So, where are you taking me, Mr. Humphrey?" a curious-faced Serena asked.

"Well.. Since the sky is perfectly clear and we have afull moon., the night is young.. We're going to leave all our worries in New York City and live it up just before dawn." I replied casually. Serena has this presence that just makes you feel comfortable and relaxed. I liked it. It was a new feeling to me.

Serena smiled wide and looked out of the window, "my kind of night." She smiled again.

_40 minutes later.. East Hampton_

"Alright.. This is the place?" the taxi driver said confused as to why we're stopping in front of the edge of the little town in east Hampton. The outskirt of this small, beach town is where a large-sized, green, full of life forest lies at the edge of our toes. We jump out of the cab, and he drives off.

I took Serenas' soft hand and led her into the forest, "this way." I smiled, assuring her I knew where I was going.

"I trust you."

I lead her and myself into a narrow trail, but then I see the old, abandoned wagon sitting, knowing to walk off the trail, walking in a different direction towards my secret place.

We passed bushes, wild-grown plants, shrubs, you name it. There were several pine, oak, maple, red trees in our sight, and we were just taking in the beautiful scenery. Serena being here wasn't helping it either. Just knowing I get to share this with her makes it even more special.

Be a man, Humphrey.

"This is incredible, Dan." Serena whispered, clearly breath taken.

I smiled widely, "you being here is incredible. And wait 'til we get there."

It was peaceful out. Not a cloud in the piercing starlit sky, and not a person or animal in sight.

About 5 minutes later, I found the cottonwood tree which was the first thing I always see, knowing that I made it to my destination.

"In here."

I again led the way through a small part of tall bushes, passing the cottonwood tree and we walked with our feet touching and hearing the sand. Right in front of us was the full moon shining like a spotlight on the clear, refreshing, small lake. All I could do at the moment was breath it all in and Serena being right beside me made this a beautiful night to come.

**A/N: So that's chapter 2. Sorry if it may not be as good, but I promise you chapter 3 will be even better. Please review, because if you don't, I don't know if I should continue this story or not. So if you want to see what happens in chapter 3, then you must REVIEW. About 5 or 6 reviews? Just 2 reviews isn't just enough for me to keep going! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
